There are many variations of weight-loss programs involving dieting and exercising that have been devised. Such programs often produce different results for different persons, one reason being that the "motivation factor", that is, the desire and ability to maintain the program to its successful completion, can vary greatly. Heretofore, a common form of record keeping during a dieting program, was to record variations in the dieter's weight on a chart at selected intervals. Other more recent attempts at motivating dieters have involved the use of complicated electronic scale devices utilizing comparative readouts or audio reports aided by a computer memory.
A general object of the present invention is to avoid such complexity and expense by providing a relatively simple device with a high degree of dieting motivation using a unique form of representative visual display.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rough approximation of the bulk or volume of the weight which a dieter wished to remove and to relate such bulk in increments that can be diminished in a visual representation as the dieter gradually loses weight in a weight-reduction program.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a weight reduction monitoring and motivation device that provides a visual representation of both the number of pounds as well as the approximate bulk of such pounds that are sought to be lost, and also such a device that is portable, easy to set up and inexpensive to manufacture.